The Pink Envelope
by AnniePattz376
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde su infancia, pero parece que no pueden llevar su relación más allá; cada 14 de Febrero, Bella tiene su corazón roto por la decepción. Otro año, otro sobre rosa, pero cuantos más puede soportar?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia es original de BritishBitches yo solo presté mis servicios de traductora.**

* * *

**Hola a todas! bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra traducción de las talentosas Emily y Lucy mejor conocidas como BritishBitches**.** Querían publicar su historia al mismo tiempo tanto en español como inglés y me pidieron que lo hiciera, a lo cual acepté con gusto. La historia original está participando en el Countdown to Valentine's Day de Breath-of-Twilight en la categoría de Stupid Cupid, por si quieren checar la versión original o los demás shots y categorías, lo pueden hacer aquí:**

**http: / www (.) fanfiction (.) net / s / 6618121 / 1 / Countdown _ to _ VDay _ The _ Misplaced _ love _ Letter (ya saben, sin paréntesis ni espacios.)**

**Y si sólo quieren checar la historia en su versión original, el link lo encuentran en mi profile.  
**

**Es un One Shot largo pero vale la pena.** **QUE LA DISFRUTEN! y FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!  
**

**

* * *

The Pink Envelope By BritishBitches**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella (AH)**

**Categoría: Stupid Cupid.**

**Diciembre 2007**

Caminé por los abarrotados pasillos con Alice al final del día. Sólo medio escuchando mientras iba quejándose acerca de su hermano, "No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tiene que sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo? Él siempre se sienta con nosotros! ¿No somos lo suficientemente buenos para él? Sólo porque está en el equipo de futbol, no significa que deba abandonar completamente a sus amigos."

Se estaba refiriendo al almuerzo de hoy, cuando su hermano y mi mejor amigo, Edward, había escogido sentarse con Mike y Tyler y los otros lanzadores de pelotas idiotas en lugar de con Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben y yo, como ha hecho casi cada día desde tercero y cuarto de bachillerato. No podía pretender que no dolía, pero éramos prácticamente inseparables y sabía que él no estaría lejos por mucho.

Suspiré, "Ali, Edward tiene otros amigos también. No podemos acapararlo todo el tiempo. Estará bien, aún lo verás en la casa de todos modos, no es como si fueras a extrañarlo."

Rodó sus ojos, "Ese no es el punto. Todos ellos son unos malditos idiotas inmaduros. Realmente no sé lo que él ve en ellos."

"Suenas como una ex novia celosa. Él se dará cuenta de lo que realmente son en algún momento, y entonces volverá a ser normal. Vamos, salgamos de aquí." Nos dirigimos a su coche, y aceleramos de regreso a su casa para trabajar en un proyecto de biología.

Sin embargo, durante las siguientes semanas, pasó exactamente lo contrario. Edward se estaba alejando de nuestro grupo cada vez más. Pasaba la mayoría de las noches jugando futbol, y en los fines de semana sólo quería salir con 'los chicos'. Raro como Lauren y Jessica contaban como 'chicos' cuando yo no.

Cada hora del almuerzo contenía mi respiración mientras él caminaba hacia el comedor. Esperando desesperadamente que se sentara con nosotros.

Nunca lo hizo.

El único tiempo en el que hablaba conmigo era durante Biología. Nos sentábamos juntos hasta atrás, los únicos miembros de nuestro grupo en la clase. Esperaba por esa hora cada día, no porque tuviera algún deseo de aprender biología sino porque él entraría y todo sería como era antes.

**Febrero 2008.**

Era viernes por la tarde, unos pocos meses después de que él nos abandonara cuando el Sr. Banner caminó hacia el salón de clases rodando una televisión detrás de él, anunciando que veríamos un video. Eso significaba silencio por casi toda la clase. Estaba amargamente decepcionada. Había llegado a depender de la pequeña ventana en la nueva vida de Edward que me era ofrecida durante esta clase.

Estaba retrasado, como siempre, y el video ya había empezado cuando entró, así que sólo me dio una rápida sonrisa y después se sentó.

Mientras se acercaba el término de la clase, me empecé a preocupar que no llegara a hablar con él en absoluto. Contemplé un plan de acción y me di cuenta rápidamente que nunca me saldría con la mía de hablarle (el salón completo estaba silenciosamente concentrado, incluyendo a Edward), desgarré una hoja de papel de mi libreta y garabateé una nota en ella.

¿Estás ocupado más tarde? Ali, Ben, Angie y Jazz van a ir a mi casa para una noche de películas, vamos a ver la colección completa de Alice de Harry Potter… tomar algunas cervezas/pizza. ¿Te apuntas? ~ B.

La deslicé enfrente de la mesa para que él pudiera verla y esperé por su respuesta.

Un momento después, deslizó la hoja de regreso hacia mí.

Lo siento. Voy a salir con Jessica. A lo mejor trataré de ir después- ~ E

Suspiré, decepcionada pero no sin esperanza. Había dicho que trataría de ir, verdad?

Desafortunadamente, eso confirmaba los rumores – estaba saliendo con Jessica jodida Stanley. La zorra del barrio.

No que estuviera celosa. Sólo… molesta. Él podía tener alguien mejor que ella. Él era inteligente y bien parecido y maduro y sólo una persona realmente amable. Mientras que ella era inmadura, estúpida, grotesca y bueno… algo bonita. En una manera muy falsa.

No era de Edward estuviera con alguien sólo por cómo lucen. Pero claro, supuse, Edward había cambiado. El Edward nuevo era diferente.

Como esperaba, Edward no se presentó esa noche. Me senté en la silla cerca de la puerta, sintiéndome como la extraña que dejan afuera, escuchando cuidadosamente para que pudiera oír si tocaba. Hice excusas constantes de ir a la cocina para que pudiera asomarme a la ventana de enfrente, sólo en caso de que estuviera estacionado afuera. Pero nunca llegó.

Alice y Angela trataron de consolarme después de que los chicos se fueran a casa, "tal vez fue el clima. Tal vez mi mamá le dijo que no podía manejar?"

Era febrero, y estaba nevando bastante fuerte afuera, y Esme, su mamá, se preocupaba por él y Alice manejando en el hielo, pero aún así… todo lo que podía imaginarme era a él sentado en su carro en algún lugar con sus manos en la playera barata de Jessica Stanley.

El día siguiente, después de la escuela, Alice y yo íbamos a ir a casa de Angela. Había sido una idea repentina que surgió al final de las clases, probablemente como un esfuerzo para animarme – había estado en un humor de perros todo el día, así que todas tomamos nuestro propio coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

Mientras luchaba por que mi vieja camioneta mantuviera el paso con la 4x4 del papá de Angela (su carro usual había sido dado de baja durante el invierno – era completamente inservible contra el horrendo clima de Forks) y el pequeño y ágil Fiat 500 de Alice, noté que estábamos a punto de pasar la larga entrada que se dirigía a la casa de Edward y Alice.

Tomé una decisión espontánea, dejándola hasta el último segundo para girar para que así las demás no se dieran cuenta, y avancé por su entrada.

Detuve el carro afuera de su casa y saqué mi abrigo de invierno antes de correr y tocar a la puerta.

Esme respondió, "Hola, Bella! Es agradable verte!"

Sonreí "Hola, Esme."

"Me temo que Alice no está aquí… se fue a casa de Angela, pensé que estabas con ellas, cariño?"

Negué con la cabeza, "De hecho, estoy aquí para ver a Edward." Su rostro cambió inmediatamente, se veía preocupada y culpable.

Fue en ese momento que lo noté, de reojo, que el carro de Jessica estaba estacionado en la entrada junto al Volvo de Edward. Casi gruñí.

Tan amable como pude manejar, caminé pasando a Esme y hice mi camina hacia las escaleras. Ella llamó mi nombre por detrás pero estaba tan enojada que no le hice caso, ni siquiera un poco.

Busqué la puerta de Edward y la abrí abruptamente. Para nada sorprendida de encontrar a Jessica de rodillas enfrente de él. Me reí sarcásticamente ante sus caras espantadas.

Jessica chilló fuertemente y corrió al baño, mientras que Edward se tornaba de un rojo brillante y se subía nerviosamente sus pantalones.

"¿Así que por eso es que nos abandonaste? Sexo Oral fácil de esa puta?" pregunté, prácticamente gritando. Estaba tan enojada. Mis dedos estaban temblando y podía sentir mi cara volverse roja – aunque eso era parcialmente por la vergüenza de haber visto el pene de Edward.

Alzó sus cejas, pero no contestó.

"Es realmente bueno saber que eso es todo lo que se necesita para que abandones a tus mejores amigos."

Él negó con la cabeza, "No… Bella…"

No lo dejé terminar, "¿Es eso lo que quieres? Favores sexuales? Porque yo puedo hacer eso, Edward." Dramáticamente, me puse de rodillas. "Pude haber hecho eso si eso era lo que querías. Si eso te hubiera mantenido con nosotros." La voz en mi cabeza estaba cuestionando mi cordura, implorándome que dejara de humillarme a mí misma, pero no podía. Una vez que abro mi boca, es imposible cerrarla; era como si una presa dentro de mí finalmente hubiera estallado – un ataque de blasfemias iracundas brotó como un río salvaje. A pesar que no estaba tomando mis problemas de una forma madura, apenas y podía controlarme. Mis puños cerrados se estremecían con cada respiración frenética mientras que mis uñas filosas se enterraban en la piel de mis palmas.

"Bella… levántate" dijo, evitando mis ojos.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer, "Dime. Dime qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que nosotros no? ¿Qué yo no?"

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de este arranque en la mañana, pero no pude evitarlo. La diarrea verbal me siguió fluyendo.

"Bella, ¿estás borracha?"

"Urrgh! NO!" grité, frustrada, "No estoy borracha, carajo. Estoy molesta. Y enojada. Eres mi mejor amigo."

Me dio una mirada fría y mi estómago se revolvió violentamente. Sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

"Tú eras mi mejor amigo." modifiqué, antes de girarme y salir de su cuarto.

Caminé rápidamente hacia afuera de la casa, sintiéndome extremadamente avergonzada sobre cualquier otra cosa – estaba segura que Carlisle y Esme habían escuchado todo, pero cuando los pasé en mi caminó hacia afuera, ellos no tenían otra cosa más que tristeza en sus ojos.

Apenas y pude verlos, y me enfoqué mejor en mis pies mientras me tropezaba torpemente hacia la puerta.

Una vez afuera, sólo llegué a la mitad del camino hacia mi carro antes de que los sollozos empezaran a estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Me paré y me dejé caer en la grava en desesperación. Parte de mí estaba desesperadamente triste. Había perdido mi mejor amigo por una puta. Pero una parte de mí que se iba haciendo más grande estaba enojada, con él, pero también conmigo.

Me senté ahí, temblando por el aire frío, dos carros se pararon en la entrada, y mis mejores amigas saltaron de ellos y corrieron hacia mí. Suspiré de alivio, no me sentía con ganas de manejar en ese momento.

Sentí un par de brazos fuertes levantarme y depositarme en la parte trasera del carro de Angela. No abrí mis ojos. Sólo dejé que me llevaran a casa.

El día siguiente, estaba 'enferma'. Alice, quien siempre se salía con la suya cuando se trataba de Charlie, había llamado a mi padre y le dijo que había contraído algo mientras estaba en su casa la noche anterior, y tan pronto como los padres de Angela habían salido al trabajo, nos pusimos nuestras pijamas. Me pregunté cómo Alice se había zafado de esta con sus padres, quienes eran generalmente muy estrictos acerca de asistir a la escuela, pero recordé rápidamente que Esme había presenciado toda la escena, y probablemente había hecho un permiso especial.

La noche antes, había ido derecho a la cama, y mientras nos agasajábamos con tostadas de mantequilla que Angela había preparado para nosotras, pude sentir sus miradas expectativas en mí.

Me concentré intensamente en mi plato. "La tostada está buena…"

Alice bufó, "vamos, Bella… te dimos tu espacio anoche, ahora dinos que pasó."

Jugueteé con la tira de mi bata, amarrándola y después desamarrándola, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para decir lo que tenía que decir. Supuse que era lo mejor acabar con eso, y tomé un respiro profundo, "Fui a tu casa y Jessica estaba en el cuarto de Edward dándole una succionada y entonces ella corrió y después yo le ofrecí lo mismo a Edward y después lloré y él pensó que estaba borracha y después ustedes llegaron"

Angela, quien había estado parada junto al tostador esperando por la segunda tanda, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, "¿le ofreciste _qué_?"

"Erm… le ofrecí sexo oral." Mi cara se tornó rojo brillante, mientras susurraba esas temidas palabras de nuevo.

Ellas sólo se me quedaron viendo fijamente, completamente impresionadas por el momento, antes de que Ang hablara, "no sé sobre qué estar más sorprendida, el hecho de que le hayas ofrecido a Edward Cullen sexo oral, o el hecho de que dijera que no?"

Fruncí el ceño, y sus cejas se levantaron, "dijo que no, verdad?"

Asentí, "Sí. Obviamente. Por qué me querría a mí cuando puede tener a Jessica Stanley y su enorme –"

"Bella." Alice me interrumpió, "conozco a mi hermano, él te escogería por sobre ella un millón de veces. Solamente está teniendo una falta momentánea de juicio. Lo juro, Bella, él te quiere."

Rodé mis ojos, "No, no lo hace"

Angela miró a Alice dubitativamente, después se giró hacia mí, "Entonces, dinos la historia completa. ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió ofrecerle sexo oral?"

Me ruboricé, pero les dije todo, describiendo con gran detalle la expresión de disgusto y molestia pura en su cara durante nuestra interacción.

No me tomó mucho llegar al final de la historia, "sólo corrí de ahí. Él ni siquiera trató de disculparse. Digo, sé que suena feo, pero cuando me salí, medio esperé que me siguiera, tú sabes… correr hacia mí y disculparse y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad… pero no lo hizo. Supongo que ya creció. Quiero decir, la gente se supera unos a otros, ¿no?"

Angela frunció el ceño, "Bella. Él corrió atrás de ti… ¿Quién crees que te llevó al carro?"

"_Ese _fue Edward?" pregunté, incrédulamente.

Miré a Alice para verificar, y ella asintió tristemente.

Contemplé eso por un momento, "Pensé que era tu papá"

Un momento de silencio pasó, "Eso no cambia nada de todas maneras…" las dos se veían tristes, e instantáneamente me sentí egoísta, "lo siento. Sé que no soy sólo yo a la que él está hiriendo, es a todos nosotros. El grupo no es lo mismo sin él."

Alice asintió en acuerdo, "No lo es."

El día siguiente, tuve que volver a la escuela.

Lo había estado temiendo. No sólo estaba preocupada por ver a Edward, sino también por el montón de rumores que Jessica pudo haber regado por toda la escuela.

En cuanto atravesé las puertas en la mañana, supe que mi preocupación había sido justificada, _todos_ estaban mirándome fijamente. Suspiré, sintiendo mi cara tornarse roja y caminé con paso rápido hacia mi casillero, manteniendo mi cabeza baja.

Traté de pasar desapercibida por el resto del día, y por la mayor parte, Alice y Angela fueron complacientes, caminando la ruta larga para evitar, potencialmente, ver a Jessica después de la clase de francés en la mañana, y escondiéndome en los baños cuando vimos a Edward caminar en nuestra dirección. Sin embargo, cuando sugerí comer nuestro almuerzo en mi camioneta, la apariencia en las caras de las dos me dijo que había ido muy lejos.

Alice rodó los ojos dramáticamente, "No, Bella,_ no puedes_ evitar esto por siempre. Realmente no es tan malo, la gente olvidará esto mañana. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe."

Las dos sabíamos que eso era una completa mierda, pero la seguí renuentemente y llegué a la cola de la comida, manteniendo mis ojos hacia abajo todo el tiempo.

Aunque si obtuve algunas miradas, Alice tenía razón, no fue tan malo. En algún momento, Lauren Mallory, una de las del pequeño pelotón de Jessica, pareció dirigirse a nuestra mesa, pero una mirada mordaz de Jasper fue lo que bastó para asustarla.

Como el final del almuerzo, y mi inminente clase de Biología cada vez más cerca, me empecé a poner más y más nerviosa. Por un momento, considere muy seriamente saltarme clases pero era demasiado buena y más importante, estaba muy asustada de que Charlie me descubriera haciendo eso.

Así que, cuando la campana sonó. Me arrastré, renuentemente, a Biología, deslizándome en mi asiento usual. Afortunadamente, Edward estaba retrasado, así que no hubo silencios incómodos mientras el Sr. Banner se peleaba con la antigua televisión.

Cuando aplastó el botón de play y apagó las luces, empecé a relajarme ligeramente, Edward era un ausente. Estaba segura.

El resto de la hora pasó sin eventos, y cuando la campana sonó me dirigí a mi camioneta; mi última clase era un periodo libre, así que era libre de ir a casa y deprimirme.

Me estacioné en la entrada, sintiéndome levemente aliviada de haber llegado a casa relativamente ilesa, hasta que vi una figura envuelta en un impermeable afuera de mi puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome quien podría ser… ¿Alguien esperando a mi papá, tal vez?

Mientras salía cautelosamente del carro, la figura se giró hacia mí y me di cuenta que era Edward.

_Mierda._

Contemplé la idea de volver al coche y manejar a la casa de Angela, pero sabía que no podía huir de esto por siempre, tenía que confrontarlo alguna vez.

Traté de calmar mi voz antes de preguntarle, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él se encogió de hombros, "Pensé que te saltarías Biología para evitarme así que vine aquí… creo que eres más valiente de lo que te creía."

Cerré mi camioneta y caminé decidida hacia la casa, le quité el seguro a la puerta y me adentré. Me giré para verlo.

Estaba empapado por la lluvia y quería invitarlo a pasar pero sabía que no era una buena idea – sólo lograría ridiculizarme aún más.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunté, tratando de sonar más segura de lo que me sentía.

Él me miró, "¿Puedo pasar?"

"No." Respondí secamente, sacándome mis botas.

"Bella… por favor? Necesitamos hablar sobre cosas." Rogó.

Alejé la vista de sus ojos, sabiendo que sedería rápidamente bajo su mirada penetrante.

"Mírame." Demandó quedamente.

Me concentré intensamente en el cierre de mi impermeable, abriéndolo cuidadosamente y colgándolo en los ganchos de la pared del porche.

"Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza, "No hay nada de lo que hablar. Nos hemos separado. Está bien. Eso pasa. Lo entiendo."

Tomé una última mirada en su dirección; se veía derrotado y triste.

Estaba complacida – ahora sabía lo que se sentía – y cerré la puerta, girándome y caminando decididamente dentro de la casa.

En el momento en el que estuve fuera de vista, corrí hacia la sala y me asomé por la ventana. Aún seguía ahí parado en la lluvia, inclinando su frente contra la pared. Se quedó quieto por un momento antes de patear su pie contra los ladrillos en frustración, después se giró y caminó hacia donde su carro estaba estacionado, un poco debajo de la calle.

Suspiré, levemente molesta conmigo misma; tuve la oportunidad de perdonarlo, tal vez de volver las cosas como eran antes, y lo arruiné. Todo porque era testaruda y cruel.

Caminé a la planta alta y dejé caer mi mochila en el piso de mi cuarto. Miré alrededor buscando una distracción, hasta que mis ojos se plasmaron en el calendario de Leonardo DiCaprio que estaba pegado en mi pared. Había sido uno de los muchos regalos equivocados que mi Abuela en Arizona me había mandado para Navidad, y mientras me reí de eso con mis amigos, estaba secretamente agradecida, ciertamente él era agradable a los ojos.

Había estado posponiendo cambiar de página, de enero a febrero, por semanas porque la foto de Enero era particularmente encantadora, pero tenía un par de fechas que añadir en este mes, así que lo tomé y lo volteé a la siguiente página.

La siguiente foto era igual de encantadora y la examiné por unos buenos minutos antes de que mi mirada cambiara hacia las fechas.

Rápidamente caí en la cuenta que hoy era 14. Cómo ese hecho se me había pasado anteriormente, no lo sabía, pero eso explicaba porque ambas parejas Jasper y Alice, y Ben y Angela iban a ir a una cita a Port Angeles esta noche.

Supuse que era la consecuencia de ser soltera…

Nunca me gustó el Día de San Valentín. Apenas y era una celebración. No como Navidad o Pascua. Al menos esas tenían alguna tradición y un significado religioso… Día de San Valentín probablemente era divertido si es que tenías a alguien con compartirlo, pero para todos los demás… era simplemente puro tormento.

Mi teléfono sonó, revelando un mensaje de Charlie para decirme que probablemente no iría a casa esa noche, había habido un asesinato en un pueblo vecino, y necesitaban su ayuda.

Eso no era un evento irregular – Charlie era de alguna manera un adicto al trabajo. Aunque no me importaba, él ha sido el mismo desde que me mudé aquí de Phoenix para el bachillerato y ya estaba acostumbrada. De hecho, normalmente lo usaba como excusa para tener a todos aquí y tomar y comer pizza, pero obviamente no esta noche, eso no iba a pasar.

El San Valentín pasado, Edward y yo lo habíamos pasado en su casa mientras los demás iban a sus citas, pero obviamente eso tampoco iba a pasar. Me pregunté qué es lo que estaba haciendo esa noche – salir con Jessica Stanley lo más probable.

Inmediatamente me reprimí los pensamientos acerca de eso, volví a colgar el calendario y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé el maquillaje de la cara y me cambié a unos pantalones de pans grises y una fina camisola morada que Alice había comprado para mí, antes de ir a la planta de abajo.

Odié lo silenciosa que estaba la casa, y no podía estar dos minutos sin brincar asustada ante cualquier ligero sonido, así que encendí la televisión, cambiándole hacia cualquier canal al azar, y procedí a sacar algo de trabajo en la casa.

Habiendo estado fuera de la casa por un par de días, necesitaba una seria atención. Encontré un tazón abandonado en el lavabo, periódicos en el piso de la sala, incluso una caja vacía de comida congelada que seguía en el microondas.

Para cuando acabé con la planta baja, ya había oscurecido, y decidí dejar lo demás para otro día. Me senté enfrente de la televisión y le cambié a MTV. Terribles reality shows eran mi debilidad, y había visto dos repeticiones de The Hills e iba por mi segunda hora de 16 & Pregnant cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Había ordenado una pizza pequeña para evitar cocinar sólo para mí, así que agarré mi bolsa y empecé a rebuscar la nota. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la puerta no había nadie ahí – sólo un sobre rosa recostado en el tapete de la puerta.

Lo recogí y lo abrí.

La tarjeta era blanca con el dibujo de un gran corazón rosa en la parte de enfrente. No había ningún mensaje, así que la abrí cuidadosamente, reconocí la letra inmediatamente.

Decía:

Querida Bella,

Lo siento por como me he comportado recientemente. En serio. Supongo que todo eso del futbol se me subió a la cabeza un poco – he estado tan concentrado en eso, que se está llevando mi vida.

Te juro, de ahora en adelante voy a hacer más tiempo para ti, para todos ustedes.

Me perdonas, por favor?

Voy a esperar afuera en mi carro diez minutos, sólo en caso que quieras que entre… me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo como lo hicimos el año pasado.

Con amor,

Edward

P.D. disculpa la tarjeta. Era la única que tenían en la gasolinera.

Estaba realmente impactada. ¿Iba en serio? Y más importante, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta de que no fuera una tarjeta de San Valentín real?

Vacilé por un momento sobre qué hacer. Quería, desesperadamente, correr y llamarlo… pero sabía que no era una buena idea. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo porque Esme y Alice lo habían obligado, y… ugh.

Miré por la ventana. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, sentado en su Volvo al final de la entrada.

Estaba mirando hacia la casa expectativamente, bajando sus ojos a lo que asumía era su reloj o teléfono cada pocos segundos.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y había tomado una decisión.

Con un pequeño suspiro, abrí la puerta y moví mi mano hacia él para indicarle que pasara.

Llegó a la entrada en segundos, sus brazos me envolvieron en un apretado abrazo.

Lentamente, inhale su esencia masculina mientras él susurraba en mi oído, "lo siento tanto, Bella. Tu _eres_ mi mejor amiga."

Sabía que eso debía haberme hecho feliz, pero aún así no podía escapar de la extraña ola de descontento que me recorrió cuando dijo la palabra 'amiga'. Deseché el sentimiento, y sonreí.

Después de esa noche, las cosas regresaron a la semi-normalidad.

Edward aún no se sentaba con nosotros en los almuerzos, y tampoco había regresado al grupo, pero una o dos veces al mes, salía con nosotros y más frecuentemente, iba a mi casa, y los dos veíamos una película y ordenábamos pizza, juntos.

Sabía que Ali, Angela, Jasper y Ben estaban un poco celosos. Lo veía más veces de lo que ellos lo hacían, excepto Alice por supuesto, quien lo veía todos los días en el desayuno, pero creo que lo entendieron; ellos se tenían el uno al otro – yo sólo tenía a Edward.

Las cosas continuaron así por el resto del año. Veía a Edward una vez cada varias semanas, y en Biología, y reportaba todas sus noticias al grupo.

Fui la primera en saber cuando terminó con Jessica (supuse que tuvo algo que ver con el hecho que haya pasado San Valentín en mi casa en lugar que con ella), y mucho después, supe que había salido con Tanya, luego Lauren, después Samantha y después yo podía disfrutar (probablemente con un poco más que entusiasmo) todos los detalles gloriosos de sus rompimientos.

Y por supuesto, no sólo eran sólo chismes de Edward – también obtuve del resto de ellos. Descubrir acerca del herpes genital de Lauren Mallory fue particularmente agradable.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas ventajas, más hubiera preferido tener al viejo Edward de vuelta.

Realmente había pensado que después de nuestra reconciliación, él volvería a tomar de nuevo el carril, pero al final, estaba demasiado 'concentrado en su futbol' para hacerlo.

No tan concentrado para encontrarse con la hermana de Tanya, Kate para un rapidito en el baño para discapacitados dos veces a la semana – Oh sí. Sabía acerca de eso también.

Aún así, no dije nada. Sabía que no podía tener todo de él, sólo tenía que conformarme con lo que sea que me diera.

**Julio 2008.**

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, era la graduación. Mi madre y su joven juguete jugador de baseball, Phil, habían volado desde Jacksonville, y mi abuela de Arizona había llegado esa mañana también. Debido a la inmensa cantidad de trabajo escolar y actividades extra curriculares que había tomado durante el año, estaba esperando ir a Harvard en el otoño para estudiar Literatura Inglesa. Edward ya había recibido su aceptación de MIT para estudiar algo acerca de medicina y ciencias que realmente no entendía.

Obviamente, cuando había tenido que decidir entre Harvard, Princeton y Yale, eso no había influenciado mi decisión para nada…

Cuando todos recibimos nuestros diplomas, y Jasper hizo su sorprendentemente interesante discurso de despedida, me dirigí a cenar a Lodge (la respuesta de Forks para una comida decente) con mis padres, Phil y la abuela…

Fue espantoso. Charlie y Phil se pasaron el tiempo completo matándose con la mirada, mamá nunca se calló acerca de por qué no tenía novio, y la abuela no podía dejar de babear por Edward quien estaba sentado con su familia a unas cuantas mesas enfrente de nosotros.

"Isabella ¿No es ese el simpático chico con el que estabas cortejando?" preguntó, por tercera vez en veinte minutos, apuntando hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

"Abue, él es Edward. No estamos cortejando. Lo conociste el año pasado…" y el año después de ese, y cada otro año que me has visitado…

Suspiró infeliz, "sólo quiero unos nietos… es eso mucho pedir."

Mi mamá rodó los ojos, "bisnietos, madre. Bella es tu nieta."

La abuela entrecerró los ojos, "Eso es a lo que me refiero. Como si no lo supiera. Tu nunca me diste una oportunidad de querer nietos… te embarazaste a los 18."

"Abuela… también tengo 18 ahora." Dije, apenas y poniendo atención a la conversación, mi mirada había viajado a Edward, quien estaba ocupado zampándose un enorme bistec.

Un momento después, miró hacia arriba y encontró mis ojos, sonrió alegremente. Devolví la sonrisa y cambié la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada por haber sido atrapada.

Volví a la conversación de mi mesa justo a tiempo para escuchar a mi abuela decir, "bueno. No es lo mismo. Isabella es una chica responsable. Y ese chico de allá…" apuntó hacia Edward, "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Edward." respondí.

"Sí, Edmud. Se ve sensible. No como Charles."

Mi papá se sonrojó y se concentró intensamente en su comida.

Mi mamá suspiró, "Madre. Por favor, ¿podemos no hablar de eso ahora?"

"Bueno, Renée. No hay mejor momento que el presente, tú nunca has sido buena con los hombres y obviamente no has aprendido de tus errores…" declaró mi abuela, mirando fríamente hacia Phil.

"¿Qué es lo que se supone que eso significa?" preguntó mi mamá, empezando a alzar su voz.

Podía sentir el inicio de una ruidosa y pública discusión familiar, así que me disculpé rápidamente y corrí a esconderme a los baños.

Desafortunadamente, tuve que abandonar el plan cuando vi una enorme cola de mujeres esperando en el pasillo. Suspiré y en lugar me dirigí hacia afuera, tomé mi abrigo del guardarropa en mi camino.

A poca distancia del restaurante había una pared baja, así que caminé hacia ella para sentarme.

Incluso aunque era Julio, el viento aún era frio en Forks y apreté más mi abrigo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba contemplando la agradable posibilidad de que, tal vez, haya sido adoptada cuando escuché pasos aproximarse.

Me giré para encontrar a Edward sentado junto a mí, una sonrisa divertida en su cara, "no quería ser el que te tuviera que decir esto pero tu abuela y tu mamá están, ahora mismo, gritándose la una a la otra en la mesa. Es algo gracioso, en verdad"

Me sonrojé, luego le hice un mohín, "no lo es. Deberías tratar de estar relacionado con ellos…"

Se rió, "Está bien. Tengo a Alice. Ella es suficiente para enfrentarse, gracias."

Se detuvo por un momento, "¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, no es tan malo. Mi mamá estaba yendo para calmar la situación cuando me salí. Estoy seguro que ahora está bien…"

No sonó como si lo creyera.

Sonreí débilmente, "Estoy bien. De verdad."

Asintió, "¿Vas a ir a la casa de Tyler después?"

"Sip… tan pronto como me pueda escapar de eso…" hice una indicación general hacia el restaurante.

"Ah… déjame encargarme de eso…" me guiñó con complicidad antes de trotar hacia el interior del lugar.

Regresó un momento después con una bolsa en su mano. "Vamos."

Lo seguí hasta su carro, confusa, "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Se rió, "le dije a tu abuela que te iba a llevar a una fiesta. Cuando tu papá trató de protestar ella prácticamente lo golpeó en la cabeza con su bolsa."

Sonreí, "te quiere."

"Lo sé." Replicó mientras abría la puerta para mí, luego caminó de prisa para saltar al asiento del conductor junto a mí, "escuché… quiere que nosotros tengamos hijos…"

Me torné de un rojo brillante, "¿Entonces, escuchaste eso?"

Asintió, "Oh, sí…"

Tierra, trágame, por favor?

Edward se estacionó afuera de mi casa y corrí para cambiarme rápidamente. Alice ya había decidido mi atuendo, como siempre, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era meterme en él. Para variar, no había hecho nada extravagante. Era de color azul oscuro, corto, de chiffon, con un moño de seda que se ataba en la cintura. Si lo hubiera visto colgado, hubiera dicho que era algo infantil para mí, pero en realidad, se veía casi sofisticado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí un poco mejor conmigo misma.

Me puse renuentemente las zapatillas azules que había escogido para mí, pero decidí no quejarme. Una vez que la gente estuviera lo suficientemente borracha, podría quitármelas y nadie lo notaría.

Cuando regresé al coche, me sentía más segura. Mientras me deslizaba al asiento del pasajero, a escondidas observé la expresión de Edward. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, y se veía… bueno, realmente no pude interpretar su expresión, pero la tomé como una buena señal.

Mi corazón se aceleró producto de su mirada y me concentré en no sonrojarme tanto como era posible.

Él estuvo en silencio por el resto de la noche, pero de vez en cuando, pude atraparlo viendo hacia mis piernas.

Las crucé y después las descrucé, de una manera en la que esperaba fuera sexy y vi sus nudillos volverse blancos mientras apretaba el volante fuertemente.

Verdaderamente estaba disfrutando eso. Nunca había tenido ese efecto en un chico antes. Mucho menos en alguien como Edward…

Muy pronto, llegamos a la casa de Tyler y mi pequeño juego fue interrumpido. Salí del coche lentamente y después seguí a Edward a la puerta principal.

Mientras esperábamos a que alguien nos abriera, Edward volvió a mirarme una vez más, "¿Estás emocionada?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Meh. Supongo será divertido hasta que la gente se ponga muy borracha… no soy muy fiestera."

Sonrió, "yo tampoco. Pero es la última gran cosa… así que supongo que era una asistencia obligatoria."

Asentí, "Sip. ¿Bebes?"

"Nah. Manejaré a casa más tarde. Por cierto, encuéntrame cuando te quieras ir y te llevo a casa."

Justo entonces, Tyler abrió la puerta, "Cullen!" hicieron algún extraño toque de mano/abrazo antes que se girara hacia mí, mirándome de cabeza a pies apreciativamente, "Bella… te ves sexy…"

Rodé mis ojos, "Hola, Tyler."

Se fue tambaleándose, dejando que nos las arregláramos con nuestros abrigos y cosas. Volví a girarme después de tirar mi bolsa debajo de algunos abrigos, preparando un comentario ingenioso acerca del consumo de alcohol de Tyler, sólo para darme cuenta que Edward había sido robado. Mike y otros jugadores de futbol que no reconocí lo habían agarrado y arrastrado hacia el otro lado de la congregada sala, la cual había sido, convenientemente, transformada en una pista de baile muy poco convencional. Captó mis ojos y me dio una mirada impotente de 'lo siento', antes de volver su atención a sus amigos.

Suspiré y caminé por la casa, buscando a mis amigos.

Sabía exactamente donde estarían, y como fue, inmediatamente visualicé a Alice, Ange, Jazz y Ben parados junto a la barra de cocina donde Tyler o tal vez la mamá de Tyler, quien parecía no tener problema con menores de edad bebiendo, la había retacado de botellas de vino y cerveza.

Tan pronto cuando me vio, Angela me dio un pequeño vaso lleno de un líquido color naranja. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" pregunté, examinándolo.

Se encogió de hombros, "Ni idea. Lo encontramos. Sabe como a refresco de cereza y vodka."

Ben rodó sus ojos, "es una de esas botellas de licor barato que puedes obtener de todos los colores…"

Asentí, oliéndolo rápido antes de tomarlo de jalón. "Ugh. Eso es asqueroso."

Hice una cara de desagrado y tomé el vino de Alice, bebiendo un gran sorbo para quitarme el sabor.

Jasper sonrió, "Toma! Prueba el verde!"

Negué con la cabeza, "No gracias…"

Alice negó con su cabeza intensamente, "NOO! En serio. El verde es mejor."

Me tendió un vaso y lo tragué rápido, asentí, "Mm. Manzana. Aun que también un poco nauseabundo. Pero tienen razón. El verde es mucho mejor."

Me dio otro vaso, y en media hora, tomé más que para alcanzarlos. Después de una hora o algo por ahí, nos tambaleamos hacia la sala. La casa estaba aglomerada con gente y parecía que casi todos estaban ahí, bailando.

Alice tomó nuestras manos y nos arrastró al centro de la muchedumbre. Las tres comenzamos algo así como a bailar/ medio apoyarnos en cada una.

Los varios tragos coloridos me habían dejado con un zumbido de verdad, así que aunque generalmente pertenecía a los que se paraban en un solo lugar y se mecían en los bailes de la escuela, esta noche, lancé mis brazos al aire y moví mis caderas salvajemente. Una pista rápida y bailable estaba tocando. No recuerdo el nombre pero definitivamente era cantada por Shakira, reconocí su voz.

Trastabillé ligeramente y me logré sostener en el hombro de Ange. Ella estaba cantando fuertemente y haciendo su mejor imitación de Shakira, empujando sus caderas hacia mí. Me arrepentí haber olvidado mi cámara.

Me reí y perdí mi balance aún más, casi cayéndome. Afortunadamente, Alice me sostuvo y me volvió a poner derecha. Aventé mis brazos alrededor de ella y me acerqué para poder hablarle a su oído sobre la ruidosa música, "Gracias!"

Me abrí paso entre la muchedumbre de bailadores borrachos, finalmente logrando llegar a la cocina. Miré alrededor, sorprendida de descubrir que estaba vacía y me serví algo de agua del grifo en un cono de papel.

Tragué el agua en grandes sorbos para después tirar el cono en la barra detrás de mí. Aún estaba sudada y con bochorno por el baile y mis panties se estaban pegando a mi trasero incómodamente. Verdaderamente arrepintiéndome de haber usado un par de boy –shorts, deslicé mi mano por debajo de mi vestido rápidamente y los separé de mi piel un par de veces, tratando de crear un poco de ventilación.

Suspiré con alivio mientras el aire frio tocaba mi piel y me empecé a relajar un poco.

De repente, y para mi completa mortificación, escuché a alguien garraspear detrás de mí.

Sabía exactamente quien sería. Con mi cara súper roja, me giré lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con Edward. Estaba parado unos cuantos metros lejos de mí, recargado en el refrigerador, sonriendo sexy.

_¿Acabo de describir la sonrisa de Edward cómo sexy?_

Me golpeé internamente. _ Su amiga, Swan. No lo olvides._

Miré a mis pies y traté, sin éxito, de explicar… "Erm… estaba bailando. Y bueno, hace calor, y mi trasero se puso realmente caliente, y erm… si…"

Él asintió, obviamente tratando de contener la risa, "Claro. Por supuesto… eso pasa. Entiendo."

_Rápido... cambia el tema…_

"Así que… ¿te estás divirtiendo?" pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros, "supongo." No sonó muy convencido de eso. "¿Tú?"

Lo pensé un momento, "Lo hago ahora. Contigo…"

Mi yo interno empezó a desarrollar moretones mientras la golpeaba por segunda vez. No tenía idea de que me estaba pasando, pero los pensamientos involuntarios que había empezado a tener acerca de Edward estaban empezando a estresarme verdaderamente.

"Quiero decir… en realidad no me gustan las muchedumbres. Eso es más fácil."

Eso fue, por supuesto, una completa mentira. Estar con él a solas se había convertido en algo angustioso y en general aterrador. No estaba segura de cuando pasó esto porque recuerdo un tiempo en el que estar con Edward era como estar con Alice o Angie, pero algo había cambiado. Había una energía diferente entre nosotros.

Sentí sus ojos en los míos y era un gran esfuerzo apartar la vista de él. Finalmente, después de un largo minuto, logré zafarme de su mirada.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que aún estaba usando las estúpidas trampas mortales de Alice y que mis pies me estaban matando absolutamente. "Erm… ¿Te importa si me quito estos? Me están matando."

Se encogió de hombros, sus labios aún apretados, aún conteniendo su risa, supuse.

Continué de todos modos, deteniéndome con una mano en la barra y usando la otra para tratar de alcanzar abajo y desenganchar los broches. Sin embargo, las estúpidas cosas estaban amarradas, y fue mucho más complicado de lo que anticipaba.

Sólo por un segundo, olvidé que me estaba balanceando precariamente en tacones del grosor de un palillo, y levanté un pie del piso en un intento de estar más cerca del otro tacón. Desafortunadamente, eso fue todo lo que bastó para perder el equilibrio. Mi tobillo como que se torció de un lado y el piso frio de la cocina se aceleró hacia mi cara.

Cerré mis ojos y saqué mis manos para tratar de suavizar el impacto.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me tomó unos buenos segundos entender donde estaba.

Definitivamente no era la cocina. Eso era seguro… traté de recordar que había pasado pero todo estaba en blanco.

Estaba recostada. Pero no en una cama, en la parte trasera de un coche. Un coche en movimiento.

_Mierda._

Traté de sentarme pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y volví a recostarme. Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de nuevo, esta vez, más exitosamente. Lentamente miré alrededor de mí tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Sin embargo, respiré un suspiro de alivio cuando reconocí el alborotado cabello cobrizo del conductor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté, viendo hacia la ventana y tratando de descifrar donde estábamos.

"El hospital" replicó, viéndome por su espejo.

"Oh…" dejé que lo procesara por un momento, "me caí ¿verdad?"

Asintió, "tratando de quitarte los zapatos. ¿Recuerdas?"

Lo hacía. "Oh, cielos"

Mi cara se ruborizó y me pregunté si obtuvo una buena visión de mi trasero mientras me caía. Desafortunadamente, debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que aún estaba en mi organismo, mi cerebro – filtro de boca estaba apagado, y me escuché a mi misma expresar esa misma preocupación en voz alta.

Las palabras se mantuvieron en el aire. _Oh, carajo. Bella… ¿en serio preguntaste eso?_

Él estaba callado por un momento, pero después empezó a reírse – tomé eso como una buena señal.

"No. No vi nada. Pero te golpeaste la cabeza bastante duro…"

Levanté el brazo y sentí la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y por supuesto, había desarrollado un tremendo chichón. Suspiré, "no necesitamos ir al hospital. Estoy bien, de verdad."

Miré por el espejo mientras él me rodaba los ojos, "estuviste inconsciente por más de cinco minutos. Créeme. Vamos a ir."

Tenía razón. A pesar de mis protestas, nos estacionamos a las afueras del pequeño hospital de Forks 10 minutos después y, literalmente, me arrastró hacia adentro.

Afortunadamente, Alice y su papá, Carlisle, estaba de guardia y fue capaz de verme rápidamente sin mucho alboroto.

Después de explorar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y deslumbrarme con varias luces en mis ojos por 15 minutos, se decidió que tenía una contusión mínima pero era libre de irme con sólo una condición. "ahora, Bella, cuando llegues a casa, necesito que te quedes despierta por lo menos tres horas, y bebe muchos fluidos." Me informó Carlisle, después se giró a Edward, "llévala a nuestra casa, y mantenla bebiendo."

Los dos asentimos y otros 15 minutos más tarde, nos estacionamos afuera de la casa de Edward y Alice.

Hicimos una parada en la cocina y tomamos un par de botellas de agua, después nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de Edward, con cuidado de no despertar a Esme, quien estaba durmiendo en la parte de arriba.

Mientras pasábamos por el cuarto de Alice, de momento me di cuenta que no le había dicho que me había ido. Probablemente ahora todos estaban en pánico.

"Mierda… Edward, puedo usar tu teléfono, creo que dejé el mío en el coche y necesito mandarles mensaje a Alice y Angie y decirles donde estoy."

Me sonrió amablemente, "Ya lo hice, no te preocupes."

Me relajé y lo seguí a su cuarto. Me senté en la orilla de su cama y él vació una de las botellas en un vaso, dejando la otra en su buró.

Me pasó el vaso y después se sentó junto a mí. Estaba súper consciente del hecho que la parte externa de nuestros muslos se estaban tocando, sin embargo, me enfoqué en pasarme el vaso con agua. Era un terreno más seguro – nuestra situación realmente no necesitaba ponerse más complicada de lo que ya lo era.

Me paré lentamente y coloqué el vaso en su buró. Cuando me volví a sentar, puse una pequeña distancia entre nosotros pero me senté con un pie debajo de mí en la cama y el otro en el piso para que pudiera ver su cara propiamente.

Me sonrió, "¿cómo está tu cabeza?"

Me encogí de hombros, "No tan mal."

Frunció el ceño, "¿Estás segura…? Recibiste un buen golpe."

"En serio. Las he tenido peores." Traté de asegurarle.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa… eres tan propensa a accidentes. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando no esté ahí para recogerte, hey?" sonrió y quitó un mechón de cabello de mi cara. Sabía que no estaba siendo particularmente serio, pero aún así, había algo de preocupación en su voz, y era justificable.

Decir que era propensa a los accidentes era una subestimación. Y generalmente era Edward quien terminaba cargándome al hospital o cuidándome.

"No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que recogerme a mí misma." Respondí, triste ante la prospectiva de estar separada de él.

"Bella," acarició mi mejilla gentilmente, "Nunca estaré muy lejos. Estaremos en la misma ciudad. Y puede que no nos veamos todos los días… pero estaré a una llamada por teléfono de distancia."

Asentí, "Lo sé. Sólo es extraño. Todos hemos sido tan cercanos por tanto tiempo. Será raro estar solo."

"No estarás sola. Harás nuevos amigos. Todos lo haremos." Me confortó. Esta mega consciente de que seguía tocando mi mejilla… "Bella…" se detuvo por un momento, y se veía estar luchando por encontrar sus palabras, "Lo siento tanto… por todo. Desearía haber pasado estos pocos meses que quedaban con ustedes. He sido estúpido."

Asentí, sin siquiera molestarme en suavizar las cosas, "lo has sido…" sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y mi corazón se derritió ligeramente, "pero te seguimos amando."

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y pude sentirlo inclinarse hacia mí, despacio… se sintió como uno de esos momentos que lees en los libros, el momento justo antes del beso. Pero yo lo sabía mejor y no debía poner mis esperanzas muy altas. Edward era sólo un amigo. Algunas veces ni siquiera eso.

Pero él seguía cerca, cerré mis ojos lentamente y pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi mejilla, luego nuestros labios se encontraron.

Estaba completamente desconcertada. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensé que me encontraría haciendo esto con Edward Cullen. Nunca pensé que quisiera hacerlo.

Pero mientras sus labios y luego su lengua, acariciaban gentilmente los míos, se sintió como si nunca hubiera querido a algo o a alguien más que eso.

Suspiré y me moví más cerca de él, deslizando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus dedos que estaban descansando gentilmente en mi rodilla se movieron hacia arriba y apretaron mi muslo fuertemente. Me puso aún más cerca, colocándome en su regazo, cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido detrás de nosotros.

Nos separamos rápidamente, justo a tiempo para actual natural mientras su puerta del cuarto se abrió de trancazo y Alice y Angela se apuraron en entrar.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Alice tomó mis manos y me levantó de la cama, "Edward dijo que tuviste que ir al hospital. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No fueron los zapatos, verdad? Lo siento tanto, Bella. Honestamente… no pensé."

Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sostuvo una caja de Tylenol y una botella de agua. "te compramos esto y un par de películas. Vamos, nos quedaremos despiertas toda la noche contigo. Será divertido!"

No tuve el corazón, o la opción, para decir no, debido a que ya me estaba sacando del cuarto. Hice una última mirada hacia atrás, para ver a Edward sentado en la orilla de la cama con su cabeza en sus manos. Mentalmente lo obligué a que me viera, para que pudiera ver que no quería dejarlo.

Pero no lo hizo y pronto había desaparecido cuando nos alejamos y fue remplazado por el matiz rosa del papel tapiz de Alice.

**Septiembre 2008.**

"Ok, Bella… es tiempo de irse. ¿tienes todo, verdad? Pasaporte? Boletos?" dijo Charlie inquieto mientras estábamos en el congregado pasillo de salidas del aeropuerto de Seattle.

Asentí, "Papá, no te preocupes. Lo tengo"

No queriendo decir adiós y hacerlo más difícil, rápido le di un abrazo, "te llamaré tan pronto como llegue y regresaré para Navidad."

Él asintió, "lo sé. Lo sé… sólo cuídate. Te amo, chiquilla."

Sonreí, sabiendo que eso era algo grande de decir para él, no era del tipo emocional. "también te amo, papá."

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y caminé hacia las puertas de seguridad antes de que pudiera ver mis lágrimas rodando mis ojos. De reojo, capté un destello de cabello cobrizo y reconocí a Edward despidiéndose de Carlisle, Esme y Alice, quien no se iba a ir hasta dentro de otros días. Ya nos habíamos despedido y no tenía deseo de repetir la escena que se produjo, así que los evité, esquivándome entre la línea más lejana que pude ver. Una vez fue lo suficientemente difícil.

Tenía sentido que Edward estuviera en el mismo vuelo que yo. Alice me había dicho que él empezaría la universidad un día después que yo y sólo había un par de vuelos por semana.

Debí haberlo esperado. Pero no lo hice, y verlo me sobresaltó.

Desde la noche de graduación, difícilmente lo vi. De hecho, hice el propósito de evitarlo. Todo era simplemente demasiado incómodo después de ese beso. Y sabía que había sido un error. Él tuvo muchas oportunidades de buscarme y hablar conmigo desde aquel día, pero no lo hizo.

Y eso lo dijo todo.

Eventualmente logré pasar seguridad, y me dirigí a Starbucks mientras esperaba que llamaran mi vuelo para abordar. No volví a ver a Edward hasta cuando iba descendiendo las escaleras del avión en Boston.

Él iba delante de mí y obviamente había estado en la otra parte del avión. Continúe con mi bien practicado plan de evitarlo. Sin embargo, mientras estaba en la banda transportadora de equipaje esperando por mi malera, sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y el choque de electricidad que sentí por todo mi cuerpo me dijo que era él.

Me giré lentamente y contuve el aliento.

Era cardiacamente guapo.

"¿Es un mundo pequeño después de todo, hey?" bromeó.

"Hola" respondí penosamente.

"Alice me dijo que empezabas casi al mismo tiempo que yo. ¿Estás nerviosa?"

Me encogí de hombros evasivamente, "Sip. Supongo. Extrañaré a Charlie" _ y a ti._

Asintió, "igual. Bueno, no extrañaré a tu papá. Quiero decir que extrañaré el mío. Y mi mamá. Bueno, tu sabes lo que quiero decir."

Solté unas risitas, consciente de que sonaba como un niño de diez años. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

Se sonrojó un poco y luego me sonrió y mi, ya de por sí frenético corazón, se aceleró.

Mi atención fue distraída de él momentáneamente cuando mi equipaje pasó por la banda. "Oh! Mierda! Ese es la mía." Me comencé a remover detrás de ella pero él me ganó, con unos cuantos pasos rápidos y la tomó, meciéndola como si no pesara nada, cuando sabía que era inmensamente pesada, llena de mis libros y zapatos.

La otra maleta, la que contenía mi ropa, llegó poco después y Edward, una vez más, la levantó por mí.

Esperé mientras él agarraba su propio equipaje y salimos del aeropuerto, juntos.

"¿Sabes dónde quedan tus dormitorios? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo para que cargue esto? Están muy pesadas" se ofreció, señalando hacia mis maletas.

Tan tentador como sonaba, él tenía sus propias cosas que atender, así que amablemente negué su oferta, diciéndole que le pediría al taxista que me ayudara.

Frunció el ceño, "Ok. Pero si necesitas algo, llámame ¿sí?"

Asentí, "Lo haré."

"Bien, nos vemos la próxima semana para platicar?"

Asentí entusiastamente y llamé un taxi, le di rápidamente la dirección que me mandaron hace pocas semanas. Me senté en el taxi y suspiré, permitiéndome relajarme en el asiento.

Traté de ver por la ventana y ver mis nuevos rumbos, pero mi mente seguía vagando en Edward y su perfecta sonrisa torcida…

**Diciembre 2008.**

Miré al barato reloj de plástico colgado en la pared de mi dormitorio. Eran las 6:45, Edward estaría aquí en 15 minutos y el lugar todavía era un completo desastre.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Rosalie, era una completa holgazana.

No lo hubieras adivinado si la ves. Siempre estaba vestida inmaculadamente y yo nunca la había visto con nada más que un pelo fuera de su lugar.

Contemplé la ironía de esto mientras cuidadosamente recogía su ropa interior sucia del piso de nuestro baño.

Tan desordenado como nuestro cuarto era, no cambiaría a Rose por todo el té en China – había escuchado suficientes historias horribles acerca de los compañeros de cuartos de otras personas para saber que Rose era un ángel en comparación.

En los pocos meses que hemos estado aquí, nos hicimos cercanas. Ella y su novio, Emmett, un mecánico quien encontró un trabajo local para estar cerca de ella, eran de un pequeño pueblo en Kentucky, así que ella sabía exactamente como se sentía estar inseguro y miedoso de una gran ciudad como Boston.

Entendía todo el rollo de Edward – había salido el tema una noche cuando ella se lo encontró en el pasillo cuando él iba saliendo después de una de nuestras noches de películas hace unas semanas y me suplicó por detalles acerca de nuestra relación. O la falta de ella.

Por eso se había ido, amablemente, al apartamento de Emmett esta noche para darnos algo de espacio.

Edward iba a venir por nuestra usual noche de películas y después se quedaría a dormir antes de que nos fuéramos al aeropuerto en la madrugada para tomar el vuelo a casa para Navidad. Su contrato del dormitorio estipulaba que tenía que salirse dos semanas completas en Navidad para que pueda ser usado por estudiantes extranjeros quienes no tenían oportunidad de ir a casa, y hoy tenían que desocupar, sin embargo, tenía que esperar el vuelo hasta mañana, así que le ofrecí la cama de Rose para salvarlo de conseguir un cuarto de hotel.

Aunque la verdad, él dormiría en mi cama ya que la de Rose estaba llena de migajas y envolturas y sólo Dios sabe que más y sería vergonzoso ponerlo cerca de ahí.

Hubo un fuerte toquido en la puerta justo cuando tiré la última carga de ropa sucia en el cuarto de Rose.

_Mierda._

Mi rápido paso hacia la puerta se convirtió en algo más bien como un deslizamiento de mis calcetas contra el piso de madera, aventándome hacia enfrente. Mi cuerpo conectó con la puerta con un sonoroso 'crack' y reboté hacia atrás, cayendo en el piso.

Gruñí mientras me paraba y me sobaba mi trasero. Tendría un moretón ahí luego.

Abrí la puerta refunfuñando, anticipando la apariencia burlona en la cara de Edward.

Rodé mis ojos cuando lo vi, parado con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, portando, como sospechaba, la más de las burlonas sonrisas en la tierra de las sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Buen viaje?" preguntó, caminando casualmente hacia el cuarto.

"Fantástico." Respondí sarcásticamente.

"¿Algo roto?" rápido me miró de arriba hacia abajo.

Negué con la cabeza. Obviamente decidiendo que estaba bien, se dejó caer en el sillón, ofreciéndome una caja de pizza, "traje comida. Pero está jodidamente helado allá afuera, así que puede estar fría. Métela al microondas por 20 segundos o algo?"

Me reí, "Estoy empezando a tener más detalles de tu vida, Edward… ¿Alguna vez comes sin el uso del menú de comida rápida o el microondas?"

Se veía ofendido, "Sí!"

Alcé una ceja, "¿Cuándo?"

"No necesitas un menú de comida rápida _o_ un microondas para servir cereales." Replicó con una satisfactoria pero ligeramente infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomé la pizza y la recalenté en el horno por unos minutos, después regresé con Edward. Deposité la pizza, perezosamente, en la mesa antes tirarme en el sofá junto a él y encender la televisión.

Tomé un pedazo de pizza para mí y le ofrecí una a él, "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, entonces?"

Miró a su reloj y después a la pantalla del televisor, una sonrisa emocionante cruzó su cara, "Bueno, está este documental en Discovery Channel acerca de Luis Pasteur, y pensé que tal vez podíamos verlo, quiero decir, no tienes que verlo todo pero-"

Tiré el control remoto en su dirección, callándolo efectivamente. "Ve lo quieras ver, voy a traer algunas cervezas…" observé cuando tiró algo de queso de la pizza en su regazo, "y tal vez algunas servilletas."

Sonrió, "Oh, Bella, es una pena que no vivamos en los 50's… tu hubieras sido una excelente ama de casa…"

Lo golpeé juguetonamente en la cabeza, después tomé una almohada de la vieja silla que estaba en la esquina del cuarto (un regalo de la abuela de Rose) y me acurruqué en mi parte del sillón, preparándome mentalmente para una hora de aburrimiento.

Para cuando el estúpido programa había terminado, la caja de pizza descansaba vacía en la mesa de centro, junto con 7 botellas de cerveza, ninguna de ellas contenía una sola gota.

Suspiré y las colecté en mis brazos, Edward no hizo movimiento para ayudarme, así que no me molesté en ofrecerme para traerle otra.

Frunció el ceño cuando regresé, pero lo dejé pasar, "Ve por la tuya, zángano. Juro que pasas mucho tiempo con Emmett."

Eso era, preocupantemente, cierto – Edward había llegado a mi dormitorio para platicar como se prometió, la semana después de que llegamos, solo para ser recibido por Emmett quien estaba conectando nuestra televisión mientras Rose y yo salimos de compras.

Para cuando regresamos, tres horas más tarde, ellos habían vaciado nuestro refrigerados de las dos cosas: comida y alcohol, y se habían declarado a ellos mismos mejores amigos.

Eso era bueno en algunos aspectos – los cuatro salimos juntos seguido, pero a veces, podía haber momentos incómodos, generalmente cuando Rose y Emmett se mandaban miradas sugestivas y cuando no sabía hacia donde más mirar.

A veces se sentía como si fuéramos una pareja, pero su evidente comportamiento incómodo en dichas situaciones hacía claro que nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Renuentemente, se paró y arrastró los pies en nuestra pequeña cocina, juguetonamente pateándome en el tobillo cuando pasó junto a mí. Rodé mis ojos y tomé el control, saltando entre canales rápidamente para encontrar algo bueno que ver.

Me saqué la lotería cuando apareció la cara de Hugh Grant, caminando por la calle 10 Downing para encontrarse con su equipo en la primera escena de Realmente Amor – una de mis mejores películas de todos los tiempos.

Edward reapareció momentos después, "No voy a ver esa mierda. Imposible… encuentra otra cosa…"

Trató de robar el control pero lo apreté fuertemente en mi estómago y me giré, "Ni lo sueñes, Eddie…" frunció su ceño ante su apodo, "tuve que ver tu mierda de programa, ahora cállate."

Suspiró pero se sentó junto a mí de todos modos, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Vimos el resto de la película mayoritariamente en silencio, excepto por los suspiros desesperantes de Edward y sonido de nauseas que hacía cada que algo romántico pasaba.

Mientras pasaban los créditos finales me paré y llevé las sobras a la cocina, cuando regresé, Edward estaba dormido en el sillón. Pensé en dejarlo – se veía tan tranquilo – pero sabía que su espalda y cuello no me lo agradecerían en la mañana, así que lo desperté gentilmente.

Abrió sus ojos y gruñó, "déjame dormir…"

Rodé mis ojos, "puedes dormir, no voy a detenerte, sólo que créeme – no lo hagas en el sillón, lo pagarás en la mañana."

Se levantó despacio y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Rose.

Tosí suavemente, "Erm… de hecho, preferiría que pudieras dormir en mi cama."

Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

"No de esa manera. Pervertido. Quiero decir que yo voy a dormir en la cama de Rose, porque su cuarto es un poco… desordenado."

Se encogió de hombros, "si estás segura. No quiero sacarte de tu cama."

Negué con la cabeza, "en serio. Está bien."

Asintió y volvió a cruzar la habitación, hacia mi cuarto. Me giré de lado y me pegué al sofá para dejar que pasara apretadamente entre mí y la mesa de centro. Mientras me pasaba, su cuerpo completo se presionó contra mí y tuve que luchar para contener un pequeño suspiro.

Se detuvo y me envolvió en un gran abrazo, antes de dejarme en mi lugar y verme, "Buenas noches, entonces…"

"Sip…" respondí, ligeramente deslumbrada por sus ojos verdes, los cuales estaban en ese preciso momento, clavados en los míos, "Buenas noches."

No se movió por un momento, nuestros ojos conectados. Pude sentir su mano aún en mi brazo de cuando me abrazó.

Colocó su otra mano en mi cuello y tomó una bocanada de aire, "Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí esta noche. Lo aprecio."

"Sí." Parecía que había perdido la habilidad de hablar coherentemente, "Erm… está bien. Quiero decir, es nada. Bueno, no es nada, es algo, pero quiero decir que no fue problema."

_Oh carajo. _Una vez más, me golpeé mentalmente. _Ahora él realmente piensa que eres una rara._

Sonrió levemente y caminó hacia mi cuarto, el momento completamente muerto.

_Bien hecho, Bella._

Suspiré, frustrada y apagué las luces antes de ir al cuarto de Rose y ponerme unas pijamas. No me molesté en cepillar mis dientes o cabello, en su lugar me fui derecho a la cama.

Estiré mis piernas, olvidando momentáneamente dónde estaba y mi pie tocó algo pequeño y de plástico al final de la cama.

Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para detener los gritos y subí mis rodillas a mi pecho. Iba a matar a Rosalie por esto cuando regresara de las vacaciones.

Mientras permanecí ahí recostada tratando de olvidar donde estaba para volver a dormir, pensé en Edward. ¿había estado a punto de besarme? O fue sólo mi sobre activa imaginación.

Sólo lo vi una vez durante mis vacaciones de 10 días en Forks – en el Thiftway el día antes de Navidad. Nuestra conversación completa duró alrededor de 3 minutos en total y consistió básicamente en planear nuestro regreso al aeropuerto en Seattle para nuestro vuelo a casa, aún así, analicé la situación como si tuviera 12 años.

Era patética. Cada vez que salía en Forks, estaba en constante alerta, esperando por sólo un breve vistazo de su cabello rojo.

Desafortunadamente, no lo volví a ver hasta que estábamos apilando nuestras maletas en el carro de Carlisle. El padre de Edward se había ofrecido amablemente para llevarnos a Seattle, Charlie había querido llevarme pero inmediatamente lo persuadí diciendo que iba a ser tonto llevar dos coches hasta allá.

Me sentí mal de no pasar ese tiempo extra con él cuando lo veía rara vez estos días, pero esta tan desesperada de pasar el tiempo extra con Edward que la culpa fue empujada al final de mi mente.

Pasé todo el viaje de vuelta a Boston en una bruma inducida por Edward. No entendía por qué nunca me sentí así cerca de él antes. Había pasado años bromeando sin miedo alguno con él hasta ahora y de repente, estaba temerosa hasta la médula de siquiera abrir mi boca.

El viaje en coche fue rápido – Carlisle llenó casi todo el tiempo con preguntas acerca de cómo encontraba la vida en Harvard. Por desgracia, tan pronto como me empecé a relajar, estábamos en el aeropuerto, y estaba a solas con Edward de nuevo. Traté de hacer una conversación coherente con él mientras registrábamos nuestro equipaje y esperábamos a que el vuelo fuera anunciado, pero rápidamente caímos en el silencio.

Afortunadamente, no era uno de esos silencios incómodos a los que me había acostumbrado con Charlie – era más natural. No me sentí como si tuviera que hablar para llenar la pausa.

El viaje en avión no fue tan malo tampoco. Nos quejamos sobre los otros pasajeros por un rato y luego volví a la película mientras Edward se dormía.

Mucho más segura de nuestros alrededores ahora, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, los dos tomamos el metro hacia el centro de la ciudad y de ahí cambiamos trenes para llegar a casa. La parada de Edward estaba solo un par antes que la mía, y aprecié la última oportunidad que tenía de verlo durante unas semanas, o tal vez meses.

Nuestra amistad se había convertido algo así como esporádica. Algunas veces, lo veía tres veces a la semana, otras, no lo veía en dos meses. Lo veía más frecuentemente desde que se hizo amigo de Emmett porque los cuatro salíamos juntos ocasionalmente. Eso había estado bien antes… pero las cosas estaban cambiando. O tal vez yo estaba cambiando. Esporádico ya no era suficiente para mí.

Necesitaba tomar alguna iniciativa.

Tomé un respiro profundo, "Hey-"

Me interrumpió, jugando nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camisa, "me estaba preguntando, err… ¿quieres venir a mi dormitorio luego? O bueno, ahora? Quiero decir, puedo cocinar, porque mi compañero de cuarto ha estado aquí para las vacaciones así que tenemos mucha comida y sé que Rose y Emmett se fueron a casa así que probablemente no tengas nada en el refrigerador."

Señaló la estación en la que nos habíamos detenido y estaba sorprendida de ver el gran letrero que decía 'MIT' pegado en la pared. El viaje fue realmente rápido.

No tuve que pensarlo para responder, "Sí! Sólo déjame ir a casa y dejar mis cosas y refrescarme primero"

Asintió y sonrió y mi interior se derritió mientras lo veía trotar fuera del tren, hacia la calle.

_¿Acaso su trasero siempre lució así de bien?_

_Carajo…_

Fue en ese punto que me di cuenta que había algo realmente mal conmigo – me había vuelvo una desquiciada mentalmente.

A lo largo de enero, vi a Edward más de lo que lo había visto desde nuestra caída en Bachillerato. Casi estaba preocupada que se fuera a hartar de mí, pero nunca lo hizo. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces, era él quien hacia el esfuerzo de llamarme o visitarme, en lugar de ser yo la que lo hiciera.

Por desgracia, Edward tenía un proyecto en las primeras semanas de febrero, así que no lo había visto en un buen tiempo.

Los síntomas de abandono estaban empezando a formarse.

Me estaba convirtiendo más y más patética conforme pasaban los días.

**Febrero 2009.**

Estaba sentada en el sillón con el canal de música en la televisión, medio leyendo un libro de mi última asignación y medio viendo a Lady Gaga restregándose en un chico cualquiera.

Suspiré y tiré el libro en el piso. "odio este jodido libro."

Rose se rió desde su asiento en la mesa, al otro lado del cuarto, "odio esa jodida canción."

Apagué la televisión, "sí… yo también. Necesito salir."

Se encogió de hombros, "sal, entonces."

Rodé mis ojos, "gracias, Rose. De mucha ayuda. ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? ¿Quieres ir al bar o algo?"

Alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, "estas bromeándome. ¿Qué está mal? En serio, nunca antes te he escuchado _ofrecerte_ para salir.."

"Jódete. Sólo estoy aburrida… entonces? ¿Estás libre o no?"

Fue su turno de rodar los ojos, "¿has visto un calendario recientemente?"

Me le quedé mirando, confusa.

Se rió, "Es día de San Valentín, tú tonta."

"Ooooh…!" por supuesto que lo era. "Lo siento. Lo olvidé totalmente… olvídalo. Sólo rentaré una película o algo"

"Lo siento… Em y yo vamos a salir a comer sushi, y luego de regreso a su casa…" sonrió y movió sus cejas. "¿no está libre Edward?"

"Ew. No tenía que saber eso… No, está haciendo algún proyecto." Me encogí de hombros. "Anda muy apurado al parecer."

Asintió, "Sí, lo olvidé, Emmett lo mencionó."

Recogí el libro de nuevo, viéndolo con mala cara antes de, renuentemente, buscar mi página y continuar leyendo.

No llegué muy lejos. Después de leer la misma oración una y otra vez por aproximadamente 20 minutos, finalmente me rendí. "A la fregada." Dije, tirándolo de nuevo al piso, "no puedo concentrarme. Necesito algo de aire. Voy a ir a la tienda de la esquina, necesitamos mantequilla de todos modos."

Rose asintió, "Ok. Cómprame una lata de coca y un dulce de barra? O cualquier cosa con azúcar, en realidad."

Accedí y tomé mi abrigo, "regresaré en 10."

Caminé con determinación calle abajo, jalando mi abrigo hacia arriba para proteger mis oídos del penetrante frío.

Prácticamente corrí hacia la tienda, suspirando de alivio mientras era envuelta por el aire cálido que estaba soplando de dos pequeños calentadores en la esquina.

No era la más… _sofisticada_ de las tiendas y me tomó un buen tiempo buscar entre los estantes repletos por la mantequilla, pero era práctica. Sin importar su tamaño pequeño, literalmente vendían de todo.

Finalmente encontré la mantequilla, después agarré un six pack de cocas y un par de barras de Kit Kat antes de pagar y salir de la tienda.

El frío viento voló directo hacia mí, y una vez más, me encontré casi corriendo de regreso a nuestro edificio.

Demasiado para querer algo de aire.

Mientras deslicé mi identificación en la puerta y entrar, noté un sobre rosa metida en el buzón de Rose y mío.

Asumiendo que era una tarjeta de San Valentín de uno de los tantos admiradores de Rose, lo tomé rápidamente y lo metí en una de las bolsas de mi abrigo.

No fue hasta que lo saqué cuando abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio que me di cuenta que estaba, de hecho, dirigida hacia mí.

Reconocí inmediatamente la letra.

_Edward._

Tenía que ser una tarjeta de San Valentín. Sino eso era demasiada coincidencia, y ¿Por qué otro motivo me mandaría algo? No tenía remitente, lo que significaba que él había estado aquí y lo puso en el buzón, y aún así, no lo había notado mientras iba de salida…

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en el lado opuesto a Rose, pasándole el chocolate y sacando dos latas del paquete.

Miró hacia la tarjeta, "¿Qué es eso?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Ni idea. Una tarjeta de San Valentín supongo… pero, es la letra de Edward."

Sus ojos destellaron, "¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?"

Asentí, "Bastante. ¿Cuántos chicos adolescentes escriben así…?"

Mostré la tarjeta y ella asintió, "Buen punto. ¿Crees que sea como… su manera de decírtelo?"

Alcé una ceja, "¿de decirme qué?"

"Qué le gustas o algo?"

Bufé, "lo dudo…"

"¿Por qué no? Quiero decir… tendría sentido. Ustedes chicos han estado pasando un montón de tiempo juntos recientemente. También él te manda mensajes y te llama todo el tiempo. ¿Tal vez le gustas?"

No me gustaba admitir esas cosas. Normalmente sólo me estaba preparando para la desilusión, pero ella tenía un buen punto…

Nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos recientemente. Giré el sobre un par de veces, preparándome nerviosamente para abrirlo.

¿Qué pasaría si él dijera que le gustaba? ¿Debería ir a verlo? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar a que su proyecto terminara? ¿Qué si esto no funciona? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?

Me estaba volviendo más y más paranoica cada segundo. Rose, viendo esto, me pateó por debajo de la mesa. "Sólo abre la maldita cosa. Enfréntate con lo que diga después."

Asentí, "De acuerdo."

Con manos temblorosas rompí el sobre. Se me fue el aliento cuando estuve de frente con una tarjeta, casi exactamente igual a la que había recibido esta fecha el año pasado. La abrí y escaneé la perfecta escritura que llenaba la parte de adentro:

Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella.

Siguiendo la tradición de Edward y Bella, cuando pensé acerca de decirte lo que estoy a punto de decirte, sólo pude imaginar una forma de hacerlo.

Mis acciones todavía me persiguen cuando pienso en el año pasado. Y realmente quería reafirmar lo que ya he dicho – estoy muy arrepentido. Mi mayor arrepentimiento en la vida hasta ahora es que no pude pasar mis últimos meses de bachillerato rodeado de mis mejores amigos.

Espero que tú estés de acuerdo en que he reevaluado mis prioridades desde ese tiempo. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto –

Sólo quiero estar seguro que sepas cuanto te quiero, y cuanto aprecio nuestra amistad. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo has sido.

También quería disculparme por no poder atender nuestra noche anual de películas de San Valentín. Podemos recrearla una noche la siguiente semana? Lo prometo!

Edward, x

Golpeé mi cabeza en contra de la mesa y tiré la tarjeta a Rose. Levanté mis ojos, viendo como su expresión emocionada se desvanecía y se convirtió en una de desilusión y de molestia mientras leía el texto.

La tiró a la mesa y bufó, "Cobarde."

Levanté una ceja, "¿Por qué?"

Se me quedó mirando por un momento como tratando de descifrar que estaba pensando antes de hablar, "bueno, sé que le gustas."

Abrí mi boca para protestar contra eso pero me silencio con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, "lo sé. Puedo verlo. Todos pueden… bueno, excepto tú aparentemente. Él solamente no ha tenido los pantalones para decírtelo."

La ignoré, no creyéndole ni por un segundo pero no queriendo discutir con ella sobre eso.

Ella dejó el tema ahí, obviamente, igual que yo, no queriendo forzar más las cosas. Saqué una de mis asignaciones y continuamos trabajando en compañía del silencio hasta que eventualmente ella se levantó para alistarse para su noche con Emmett.

**Febrero 2010.**

"Entonces, Bella… ¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

Rodé los ojos, "Tú dime?"

Alice suspiró, "No me ruedes los ojos, sabes perfectamente bien que tú lo ves y hablas con él más seguido que yo en estos días."

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba rodando mis ojos?" pregunte a la defensiva.

"No contestaste mi pregunta. Y eres muy predecible, puedo imaginar tu expresión exacta." Soltó risitas.

"Rara." Dije mientras esquivaba gente que estaba en la acera. "Espera. Sólo déjame entrar a Starbucks y ordenar una bebida y después de vuelvo a llamar, de acuerdo?"

Suspiró, "Bien. Pero entonces, me dirás todo?"

"Sí. Sí. Bien."

Chilló de alegría y colgó. Hice mi camino hacia el mostrador y ordené un chocolate caliente y un muffin de mora azul.

Tomé mis cosas y pagué mi orden, encontré un asiento confortable cerca de la ventana desde el cual podía volver a llamar a Alice.

Contestó el teléfono al primer timbre, "De acuerdo. Desembucha?"

"No hay nada que desembuchar." Dije calmadamente, esperando que dejara de presionar un poco.

No lo hizo. "Como sea, Bella. Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos."

Rodé mis ojos, de nuevo, "No, Alice. No lo hay. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?" aunque extrañaba ser capaz de compartir todos mis secretos con ella, sabía que no podía decirle cuánto quería que esa declaración no fuera cierta. Sólo Rosalie sabía realmente la completa extensión de mis sentimientos por Edward.

Había pasado meses negando lo que sentía pero entre más tiempo pasaba con él (y ahora nos vemos casi todos los días), más tiempo quería pasar con él.

En retrospectiva, sabía que siempre me sentí así, pero me había tomado bastante tiempo, y mucha persuasión por parte de Rose, para que lo admitiera propiamente. Aún así era inútil, definitivamente, él no me veía de esa manera.

"Se fueron de vacaciones juntos, Bella!" Alice prácticamente gritó, sacándome de mi pequeño momento emo.

"Con Rosalie y Emmett!" suspiré. Esa no era la primera vez que teníamos esta conversación, sin embargo, desde que los cuatro hicimos un viaje de último minuto a Paris para Navidad, Alice evidentemente se convirtió más… persistente.

"Y! eso es incluso peor! Fueron de vacaciones con otra pareja. Lo cual, por cierto, es un poco molesto. ¿Acaso Jasper y yo hemos sido reemplazados?" preguntó, fingiendo dolor.

"No, Alice, claro que no. Mira, la mamá de Rosalie es una agente de viajes, ella tenía cuatro boletos de avión baratos en el último minuto, y los tomamos. No es la gran cosa." Expliqué.

Suspiró, tal vez dándose cuenta que no iba a sacar nada más de mí. Cambió la táctica, "¿Cómo fue Paris, entonces? Dime todo."

"Fue maravilloso! Hicimos todo las grandes cosas turísticas, ya sabes… la torre Eiffel, Notre Dame…" procedí a platicarle sobre toda la semana, sabiendo que sólo se iba a quedar satisfecha contándole todos los detalles y nada menos.

Cuando finalmente terminé, ella suspiró, "estoy muy celosa – suena fantástico. Debería advertirte – mi mamá va a matarte la próxima vez que vengas a casa."

"Hmm." Ya estaba consciente de eso. Sabía que ella no iba a estar contenta cuando Edward decidiera no regresar a Forks para Navidad. "Puedo imaginarlo."

Alice rió, "No te preocupes. Creo que todavía no se decide entre estar muy molesta porque él se perdió Navidad, o muy contenta de que la pasó contigo."

Probablemente eso era verdad – Esme no lo había hecho secreto el deseo que quería que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos.

"Como sea, de regreso al punto original. No es sólo que se hayan ido de vacaciones juntos. Sé que se ven todo el tiempo, y él habla de ti sin parar" se quejó, "cada vez que hablo con él es todo Bella esto y Bella aquello. Si no te quisiera tanto estaría harta a estas alturas."

Me reí y después cambié de tema rápidamente, "¿Cómo estás Angela y Ben?"

Ella pareció no notar mi elusión del tema, o tal vez lo estaba guardando para más tarde, pero rápidamente se lanzó a una descripción completa de la vida de Angela y Ben. Estaba agradecida de la distracción, escuchando a medias hasta que eventualmente ella tuvo que irse para llegar a clases.

Cuando finalmente logré regresar a el nuevo apartamento de Rose y mío (nos mudamos del dormitorio en el verano – con un poco de ayuda de mi madre y su nuevo, mucho más joven, novio Phil, quien recientemente había sido escogido por un equipo de Baseball y tenía muy buenos ingresos), mis ojos inmediatamente volaron a los buzones en la pared del lobby.

Desbloqueé nuestro pequeño buzón, y efectivamente, metido entre una gran cantidad de revistas y facturas, estaba el sobre rosa que estaba anticipando toda la semana.

Corrí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, experimentando un momento de déjà vu cuando encontré a Rose sentada en nuestra pequeña mesa de la cocina trabajando en un trabajo para su clase.

"Tengo correo…"

Alzó la vista con curiosidad al principio, pero después con entendimiento cuando descubrió el sobre en mi mano. "Siéntate. Ábrelo. Ahora."

Hice lo que se me pidió, esta vez sin perder tiempo. Desgarré el sobre. Mis manos no temblaron esta vez – mis expectativas no eran altas.

Bella,

Una nota más corta esta vez – sólo pensé en continuar con la tradición y tomar el tiempo para recordarte lo maravillosa que eres, cuanto te amo, y cuan agradecido estoy de tenerte como mi mejor amiga. No puedo pedir por alguien mejor.

Edward, x

P.D. en tu casa esta noche. Tú escoge la película, yo llevaré la comida.

La pasé para Rosalie, tratando de luchar contra la desilusión.

_Sin expectativas._

_Sin expectativas._

_Sin expectativas._

Esa debería ser mi nueva mantra.

Puse mi cara de póquer mientras Rosalie leía el texto. Frunció las cejas, "Bueno, es dulce de su parte, creo."

"Sip. Muy… así que, ¿van a salir esta noche?" pregunté, dando a entender en silencio que la verdad no quería que ella y Emmett arruinaran mi noche a solas con Edward.

"Sí. Vamos a salir a comer, después nos… retiraremos… al apartamento de Emmett." Terminó con una sonrisita de niña y yo resistí la urgencia de rodar mis ojos. Ella y Emmett eran lindos. Era agradable que después de tantos años él todavía lograra reducirla a un desastre de sonrisitas.

Eso es lo que quería. Bueno, era lo que tenía, en realidad. Sólo que era una pena que Edward no actuara o se sintiera igual.

**Febrero 2011.**

Este año, recibí mi tarjeta en persona. Cuando Edward llegó a mi casa me tendió el infame sobre rosa, explicándome que no había tenido tiempo de venirla a dejar antes.

Me dispuse a abrirla pero Edward me detuvo, "No lo abras ahora. Vamos. La comida se va a enfriar…" señaló hacia la comida china en sus brazos.

Deposité la carta en la barra de la cocina y tomé dos pares de palillos chinos y algunas cervezas. Pusimos la comida en la mesa de centro y tomé la película que había comprado para la noche.

Él la vio y gimió, "No voy a ver _eso_"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no. Primero Realmente amor y ahora esto. No, Bella, sólo no. Es una película de chicas."

Sonreí, "deberías disfrutarla entonces."

"¿Me estás llamando una chica?"

"Si te queda el saco… ¿o debería decir el brassier?"

Frunció el ceño, "no voy a verla."

"Vamos…" puse la característica cara de perrito de Alice, "Por favor?"

Inmediatamente vio mis intenciones, "eso no le funcionó a Alice y no lo va a hacer contigo. No la voy a ver."

Suspiré, admitiendo mi derrota, "Bien. La veré otro día con Rose. Sólo pensé que iba de acuerdo con el día."

Rodó sus ojos, "desde cuándo estas noches han ido de acuerdo con el día?"

Me encogí de hombros, y deslicé mi nueva, y desafortunadamente aún sin abrir, copia de 'Día de los enamorados' por el piso hasta la televisión.

"¿Qué quieres ver entonces?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, está este docum…"

"NO."

"Bien. Déjame ver…" se levantó y revisó la larga colección de Rose y mía, de la cual en su mayoría eran películas de chicas.

Eventualmente se decidió por '¿Qué pasó ayer?' y regresó a su asiento, junto a mí. Agarró una caja de pollo Chow Mein antes de reclinarse en el sillón.

Dos horas y al menos seis cervezas más tarde, la película había terminado y continuamos con las bebidas. Por qué pensé que esto era una buena idea, no lo sé, pero aún así…

"Ok, Ok!" Edward arrastró las palabras, "a las tres… uno! Seis! Veintidós! Cuatro! TRES!"

Me pasé otro trago de tequila y azoté el vaso en la mesa.

"Jesús… mi visión se está poniendo borrosa." Edward se quejó.

Lo miré, y me reí mientras él se tallaba sus ojos.

Me entrecerró los ojos, "¿Podrías revisar? ¿Hay algo mal?"

Bufé y murmuré, "sí.. 10 tragos de tequila."

Se veía mortificado, así que rodé los ojos y jalé su rostro hacia mí, tomando y jalando su párpado, tratando de ver algo. Después de un rato, me rendí, "no tienes nada."

Quité mis manos de su cara, renuentemente, pero él no alejó su rostro.

De hecho, lo movió ligeramente más cerca.

_Mierda!_ ¿Iba por un beso? ¿O tenía algo en mis dientes? Con rapidez y discreción, corrí mi lengua por mis dientes. Nada.

Su rostro se movió más cerca. Sabía que tenía que disfrutar el momento, pero francamente estaba más allá del pánico para siquiera pensar en eso.

Antes de que tuviera un momento para pensar acerca de las consecuencias, su boca estaba en la mía, cálida y desesperada. Había esperado por ese momento desde bachillerato, y no me decepcionó. Mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro de mi boca ávida, me empujó hacia atrás para que su cuerpo estuviera presionado contra la longitud del mío.

Su mano tomó mi muslo, posicionando mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, mi otra pierna copió el movimiento, y se presionó más fuerte contra mí. Nuestras lenguas continuaron dándose atención la una a la otra mientras frotaba sus caderas en las mías.

Sentí su excitación presionada contra mi muslo entre sus jeans, y gemí sin aliento. El ruido debió haber puesto a Edward de vuelta a la realidad, porque, para mi descontento, se apartó ligeramente para verme, sus ojos reflejando preocupación y admiración, "Bella…" su pulgar se movió por mi mejilla, "eres tan hermosa… ¿Esto está bien? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

Temblé nerviosamente, no era sexualmente experimentada. Lejos de serlo. No era virgen, pero la mayoría de mis experiencias hasta ahora normalmente habían involucrado torpeza y oscuridad. Sabía que esto sería diferente. Sabía que estaba poniendo mi corazón al descubierto, haciéndome vulnerable. Pero no tenía opción en ese aspecto. Él era Edward. Si de mi corazón se tratara, cuando hablaba de él, no había opciones. Mi mente no tenía control.

"Mmm. Más que nada." Le respondí.

Sonrió torcidamente y me levantó del sillón, llevándome hacia mi cuarto. Ignoré el hecho que la habitación estaba dando vueltas mientras nos movíamos e ignoré el hecho que incluso cuando me dijo lo hermosa que me veía, Edward había arrastrado las palabras ligeramente.

Sabía que las consecuencias de esto serían todo menos placenteras – pero si esto era todo lo que él podía darme, entonces esto era todo lo que iba a pedir. Puede que nunca vaya a tener otra oportunidad como esta y, en mi estado entonado, parecía que el mejor plan era seguir con esto.

Edward me dejó en la cama bruscamente y volvió a ponerse encima de mí. Cuando sus labios se aproximaban a los míos noté que su expresión había cambiado. La mirada de adoración que había portado hace unos momentos se había derretido y fue reemplazada por algo totalmente diferente.

Sus ojos estaban llenos con abrazador deseo. Nuestras bocas colisionaron de nuevo en un beso que me alteró hasta mi centro. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba jalando su camisa hacia arriba y sobre sus manos. Pasé mis yemas de los dedos por su pecho magnificente, trazando las líneas y contornos de sus músculos bien definidos. Mis manos se deslizaron más abajo, sin parar hasta que alcanzaron el borde de sus pantalones. Con agilidad los desabroche y él los sacó de sus piernas hasta que cayeron en el piso detrás de nosotros.

Me congelé con aprensión mientras él comenzó a deshacer los botones de mi blusa de cuadros, retirándola de mis hombros. Estaba agradecida que, para variar, estaba usando ropa interior negra coordinada mientras sus ojos recorrieron hambrientamente mi pecho.

Sus dedos rosaron lentamente mis costados por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que, finalmente, pasaran por los costados de mis pechos.

Edward se inclinó y colocó un beso ligero entre ellos. "Bella Swan. Voy a adorarte."

Y eso hizo.

Sus dedos, gentilmente, desabrocharon mi bra, sacándolo completamente de mi cuerpo junto con mi blusa y tirándolos al suelo detrás de él antes de pegar su cálida boca en mis pezones. Los mordisqueó tentativamente al principio, pero animado por mis suspiros de placer, rápidamente se volvió más agresivo.

Mientras su boca hacia milagros, sus dedos viajaron más abajo, desabrochando mis jeans y jalándolos fuera de mis piernas, llevándose mis panties con ellos. Los dos se unieron a nuestra demás ropa en el piso con un ligero golpe.

Se arrodilló en el piso y me arrastró hacia la orilla de la cama antes de abrir mis piernas agresivamente y acercarse a mí. Nadie me había tocado de esa manera antes y nerviosamente no sabía que esperar o si le iba a gustar a él, pero al momento en el que sentí su boca presionar mi clítoris, todas las preocupaciones salieron volando por la ventana.

Me revolví y gemí mientras su lengua hacia maravillas, mandando ola tras ola de placer en mi cuerpo. Tomé su cabello y alcé mis caderas hacia él mientras él empujaba su lengua en mi humedad. Gemí su nombre fuertemente y sus movimientos se convirtieron más y más frenéticos.

Cuando me sentí al borde del orgasmo, convoqué todo mi auto control y lo aparté de mí. Él volvió a acercarse y me miró, la confusión manchaba sus perfectas facciones, "¿Qué?"

Tomé un respiro profundo, "Quiero correrme contigo dentro de mí… por favor?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus manos agarraron mis caderas, empujándolas contra las suyas. Sólo sus delgados bóxers nos separaban, y no pude quitárselos lo suficientemente rápido.

Se arrodilló en la orilla de la cama, mis piernas aún lo envolvían ligeramente y nos vimos el uno al otro por un largo momento. Con cualquier otro hombre, hubiera estado nerviosa hasta la médula, pero la usual sonrisa de Edward me tranquilizó. Sus manos tomaron mi piel desnuda de las caderas e inmediatamente nos giró para que así yo estuviera arriba de él, su erección frotándose en mi trasero. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó para un profundo beso mientras sus dedos masajeaban mis pechos.

Él gimió fuertemente contra mi boca antes de separarse y susurrar en mi oído, "Bella… te deseo tanto."

"Tómate, entonces"

No necesitó más invitación. Me puso de espaldas al colchón y después se inclinó hacia donde sus jeans yacían en el piso. Observé su trasero intensamente mientras él sacaba un paquete de condones y deslizaba uno en su pene antes de regresar a la cama.

Se puso encima de mí y sentí su erección presionar en mi entrada, "Mierda, Bella, he querido esto por tanto tiempo. Te he querido a _ti_ por tanto tiempo."

Gemí de placer mientras él se adentraba en mí con una fuerte embestida. Me llenó completamente y se tomó un momento para dejar que me adaptara antes de retirarse y volver a embestir.

Sus manos usaron mis hombros como palanca y puse sus caderas tan cerca de mí como pude con mis piernas, buscando desesperadamente por fricción, más placer.

Rápido encontró su ritmo, golpeando dentro de mí hasta dejarme inconsciente, una y otra vez. Mis audibles gemidos se enredaron con los suyos en el aire mientras que el placer se empezó a construir dentro de mí.

"Ugh. Bella… estoy cerca." Murmuró, su aliento cosquilleaba mis orejas.

"Mmm…" perdí la capacidad de formar una respuesta real, Edward estaba convirtiendo mi cerebro en papilla.

De repente, él reposicionó mis piernas ligeramente, alzando más mis caderas hacia él, posibilitando que alcanzara _ese _punto.

Lo sentí palpitar dentro de mí y con un chillido final de su nombre, alcancé la cima.

"Mierda."

Colapsamos de nuevo en la cama, respirando pesadamente y exhaustos.

Giré mis ojos al techo y tomé una bocanada de aire, "Edward… necesito sacarlo… aún no sé qué sientas por mí. Sé que los dos tomamos algo de alcohol pero, me gustaría pensar que esto no va a hacer una cosa de una noche y…"

Fui interrumpida por el suave sonido de Edward, me giré para verlo y me di cuenta, con una sensación de hundimiento, que se había dormido.

Suspiré, frustrada y decidí dejarlo hasta la mañana. Podíamos hablar entonces…

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos, la primera cosa que vi fue el rostro durmiente de Edward, en algún momento de la noche él debió habernos movido porque mi cabeza estaba descansando en mi almohada y sus brazos estaban envolviéndome fuertemente.

Me zafé de sus brazos con cuidado y después me senté y vi a mi alrededor. Nuestra ropa ya no estaba en el piso donde la habíamos tirado sino apilada desordenadamente en la silla de la esquina del cuarto. El condón usado estaba puesto en el buró. Los dos seguíamos completamente desnudos.

Mierda.

Puestos al descubierto de esa manera y visto a través de ojos con resaca, nuestras acciones parecían cinco veces peor de lo que parecían la noche anterior.

Qué estaba pensando, tener sexo con él así. Qué si las cosas se ponen realmente incómodas entre nosotros.

Nunca volvería a tocar una gota de alcohol otra vez.

Me levanté rápido y sigilosamente, desesperada por no despertarlo. Me puse unos shorts y una playera y tomé el condón, llevándomelo hacia la cocina para tirarlo.

Encendí las luces, protegiendo mis ojos por un momento antes de ver al reloj de la pared.

Eran las 4 a.m.

Al menos eso era bueno, eso me daba unas horas para pensar.

Desafortunadamente, entre más pensaba más entraba en pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si él no recordaba en la mañana? ¿Qué si se arrepiente? ¿O piense que me aproveché de él porque estaba borracho?

Aún peor, conociendo la inclinación de Edward por culparse a sí mismo, ¿Qué si pensaba que se había aprovechado de mí?

Caminé de un lado a otro en la habitación por una buena media hora, contemplando exactamente qué hacer. Tal vez podía pretender que no recordaba tampoco? Dejarlo creer que dormí en el cuarto de Rose…

Pensándolo bien, eso no funcionaría – no había tomado tanto anoche y él lo sabía.

Noté una libreta y un lapicero en la mesa de centro y una idea llegó a mí. Los tomé rápidamente y después me senté en la mesa para escribir:

Edward – lo siento.

Estábamos tomados, no debí haberte alentado… me he ido a casa de Emmett por unas horas para salvarnos de la incomodidad. Conoces la salida. Las llaves están en la barra, déjalas en el buzón cuando acabes.

En serio lo siento.

No era la nota más articulada que alguien haya escrito pero no podía encontrar algo más que escribir.

Dejé la nota y después tomé mi abrigo del perchero, me lo puse y busqué mis zapatos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, me di cuenta que no había dejado las llaves. Corrí rápidamente de regreso a la cocina y empecé a buscarlas.

Mierda… no estaban en ningún lugar. Mientras escaneaba la habitación, mis ojos cayeron en el sobre rosa que Edward me había dado ayer.

Miré el reloj, todavía no eran ni las 5 a.m. Emmett y Rose estarían dormidos, así que tomé el sobre y lo abrí.

De nuevo, la tarjeta era la misma, sin embargo cuando la abrí, el relato usual de Edward estaba desaparecido. En su lugar, había escrito sólo unas cuantas palabras.

Bella,

Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sé mi enamorada?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras leía y releía sus palabras con incredulidad.

Mis zapatos y abrigo estaba fuera antes de que pudiera detenerme, la nota que había escrito estaba en la basura y yo estaba corriendo hacia mi recamara.

Moví a Edward para despertarlo, para su molestia, y agité la tarjeta en su cara. Me miró adormilado y confuso por un momento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba blandiendo.

Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa tímida, "¿La leíste?"

Asentí, "¿Es… ya sabes? ¿Hablabas en serio?"

"Por supuesto, Bella, te he amado desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti."

Me caí sobre él, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuerpo, "Yo también te amo, tú idiota. Por qué no me diste la carta antes! Estaba teniendo un tremendo ataque de pánico – pensé que no ibas a recordar la noche anterior…"

Se rió nerviosamente, "Lo siento. Estaba nervioso. Pensé que sería mejor si la leías un poco después… después pensé que tal vez si tomaba algunos tragos para darme valor… lo siento. Bella, nunca podría olvidar la mejor noche de mi vida."

**Abril 2011.**

"Bella? ¿Estás adentro?" Rose me llamó desde el pasillo mientras entraba a nuestro apartamento.

"Sí, estoy en el baño, espera." Terminé de cepillarme mis dientes y fui a encontrarla en la cocina. "¿Desayuno?" ofrecí mientras ella dejaba su bolsa de viaje en el sillón.

Asintió, "Por favor."

Empecé a preparar unas tostadas, "¿Cómo estuvo tu salida a casa de Emmett?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Genial, como siempre. Sólo que odio viajar de allá para acá todo el tiempo."

No la culpaba. Ella prácticamente pasaba todas las noches en casa de Emmett.

Dudó por un momento y pude ver por su expresión que estaba a punto de decirme algo. Tenía la corazonada que sabía lo que era.

"Estaba pensando, Bella, bueno Emmett y yo estábamos pensando, que tal vez en Septiembre, cuando se acabe el contrato, pude que me mude con él. Y obviamente, si tú no has encontrado una alternativa entonces sólo renovamos el contrato. Nunca podría abandonarte pero… pensé que tal vez era algo que podías ir pensando…"

Me reí ante su nerviosismo nada característico en ella, "Rose. Realmente pienso que deberían hacerlo, quiero decir, tú prácticamente vives ahí…"

Asintió, "Lo sé. Tiene sentido. Pero, Bella ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo anunciándome que tenía un mensaje de texto. Inmediatamente lo abrí.

Buenos días, hermosa. Espero que hayas dormido bien? Vienes más tarde? Te amo.

E

Le sonreí a Rose, "Creo que tengo una vaga idea…"


End file.
